Jésus, c'est moi !
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Les vacances de Jésus et Bouddha (Saint Young Men). Quand Jésus et Bouddha assiste à un office Chrétien et que ça ne tourne pas comme ils auraient voulu. Humour. No couple.


**Titre** : Jésus, c'est moi !

 **Fandom** : Les vacances de Jésus et Bouddha (Saint Young men).

 **Pairing** : No couple

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hikaru Nakamura, sauf cette idée qui est à moi.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Moi.

 **Résumé** : Quand Jésus et Bouddha assiste à un office Chrétien et que ça ne tourne pas comme ils auraient voulu. Humour. No couple.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Jésus, c'est moi !**

Assis au fond de l'église, Bouddha écoutait d'une oreille attentive l'office du prêtre. Il nota que les quelques fidèles présents pour la messe étaient presque tous endormis... ou peut-être priaient-ils. Ah non, l'un d'entre eux ronflait... Quel dommage ! C'était pourtant absolument fascinant ! Bouddha ignorait que Jésus avait dit et vécu tout ça. Se penchant vers son voisin de banc, il souffla :

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté tout ça.

Le regard noir qui lui répondit le surprit. Jésus était en colère, et pas qu'un peu. Bouddha pouvait voir une aura noire entourer le prophète.

\- Parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Je ne connais même pas ce Saint Mathieu ! Je dois établir la vérité !

Avant que Bouddha ai pu l'en empêcher, Jésus s'était levé et avait traversé la petite église, remontant l'allée centrale jusqu'au prêtre.

D'un geste brusque, Jésus saisit le livre que l'homme supposé être le représentant de son père sur Terre tenait dans les mains. Sous les yeux choqués de l'assemblée, enfin de ceux encore éveillés, Jésus jeta le livre au sol.

\- Que Nenni ! Jamais je n'ai dit ou fait tout ceci !

\- Monsieur, intervint le prêtre incrédule, ce livre ne raconte pas votre vie, mais celle de notre Sauveur Jésus.

\- Justement, tonna Jésus. Jésus, c'est moi !

Des rires discrets parcoururent la nef, les cris du jeune homme ayant réveillés les dormeurs. Le prêtre eut un sourire sarcastique avant de dire :

\- Jésus est un prénom courant dans certaines parties du monde, cela ne fait pas de vous le prophète !

Sentant venir le drame, Bouddha se rapprocha de l'autel, restant cependant caché derrière un pilier. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de Jésus discrètement, mais ce fut vain. Jésus pointa un doigt vers sa tête et lâcha :

\- Et la couronne d'épine ! Vous voyez bien que c'est moi !

\- C'est simple à faire une couronne d'épine. On peut même en acheter en plastique dans certains magasins, rétorqua un des fidèles au premier rang.

Tendant ses mains vers le fidèle septique, Jésus plaida :

\- Et les stigmates ? On peut les acheter aussi ?

\- Non, reconnu une vieille dame, mais vous auriez pu vous les faire avec n'importe quoi. Et Notre Sauveur en a sur les pieds.

Jésus se déchaussa pour prouver la présence des stigmates sur ses pieds aussi.

\- Vous êtes sûrement un très mauvais bricoleur, remarqua le prêtre.

\- Et ça ? tonna Jésus en déclenchant son auréole. Voilà, vous voyez : la couronne d'épine, les stigmates, et l'auréole. C'est moi, Jésus !

\- C'est fou, on dirait vraiment une vraie, s'enthousiasma un homme bedonnant. Comment vous faites ça ? Vous avez un interrupteur caché quelque part ?

Jésus fixa incrédule la petite foule de fidèles devant lui.

Il tenta par tous les moyens de les convaincre de son identité, changeant l'eau du bénitier en vin, marchant sur l'eau dudit bénitier, et rendit même l'ouïe à une octogénaire complètement sourde. Mais rien ne réussit à les convaincre. Jésus trépigna, pleura, supplia... mais en vain. Désabusé, Bouddha finit par sortir de sa cachette, et saisit son acolyte larmoyant par le bras pour le tirer hors de l'église.

Mais à l'instant où il tournait le dos à la foule, l'un des fidèle cria :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Bouddha !

S'en suivit un bruit de course, les fidèles se mettant à poursuivre le duo. Paniqué, Bouddha piqua un sprint jusqu'à la sortie, hurlant de toute sa voix :

\- Non, non ce n'est pas moi !

Fin.

* * *

Note de l'auteure :

C'est ma première incursion dans ce fandom que je maitrise pas parfaitement. Alors j'espère ne pas avoir trop d'OOC. Sinon... ben pardon...  
Une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ?

Lili


End file.
